Apsaras
thumb|center|450px|Relevo com apsaras no templo de Khajuraho, Índia thumb|rigt|300px|''Apsaras carregam flores'', afresco em Sri Lanka, 477-495 d.C. As apsaras (do sânscrito apsarasaḥ, singular apsarāḥ ; interpretado como "essência das águas", "movendo-se nas águas, ou "movendo-se entre as águas") são divindades celestiais femininas da mitologia indiana, aproximadamente equivalentes às ninfas da mitologia grega. Vivem no svarga, o paraíso de Indra. São as amantes dos gandarvas e as dançarinas dos deuses. Originalmente, podem ter simbolizado as nuvens ou as brumas arrastadas pelo Sol. Sua líder era Urvasi, que se tornou amante do rei Pururavas. As apsaras podem assumir qualquer forma à vontade e freqüentemente aparecem como pássaros aquáticos. Os guerreiros que morrem em batalha são conduzidos por elas, em carros coloridos e brilhantes, ao paraíso de Indra - um papel semelhante ao das valquírias na mitologia nórdica. A ancestralidade dessas entidades varia conforme as versões. Elas e os gandarvas saíram do corpo desmembrado de Prajapati, ou nasceram do Batimento do Oceano depois do surgimento da parijata (Erythrina indica, também conhecida como "brasileirinho", pelas folhas verde-amarelas), sua árvore favorita e que atende desejos. Ou, ainda, brotaram de Bhasi, a "mãe das aves", ou de Vac. [[Imagem:Eipic2g.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Parijata ou Brasileirinho (Erythrina indica)]] Os deuses freqüentemente enviam apsaras para seduzir rishis e ascetas e eram então acusadas de causar a loucura. Suas outras características são a promiscuidade, falta de sentimentos maternais e o abandono de seus filhos terrenos quando desejam retornar à sua morada celestial. O Atharva-Veda inclui um feitiço para ser usado conra inimigos sobrenaturais, particularmente apsaras cujos nomes representam certos odores. Entre estas, estão Guggulu (bdélio), Nalardi (nardo), Pramandani (uma planta de aroma picante) e Auksagandhi (com cheiro de boi). Mas o aroma da terra-mãe, do qual apsaras e gandarvas compartilham, era bem considerado. O mesmo tratado lhes diz para se irem entre as árvores, pois foram reconhecidas, sendo que o reconhecimento de seres sobrenaturais tira muito de seu poder. Tanto os gandarvas quanto as apsaras "ficam" em árvores das florestas, ou moram nelas, especialmente nas figueiras nyagrodha (Ficus indica), ashvatta (Ficus religiosa, a figueira-sagrada) e udumbara (Ficus glomerata), nas quais pode-se ouvir o som de seus címbalos e alaúdes. Elas são procuradas para dispensar seus favores a procissões de casamento e trazer sorte em jogos de dados. O Skanda Purana diz que há 35 milhões de apsaras, das quais 1.060 são importantes, mas segundo o Mahabharata, são "sete vezes seis mil" que dançam a música de Visvavasu no ponto do poste sacrificial de Dilipa. O budismo popular adotou as apsaras e o Mahavastu diz que elas usam colares de flores e muitas jóias. São descritas também em vários dos contos Jataka como "de pés de pomba" (kakuta-padiniyo) e serviçais de Sakka, isto é, Indra. O Satapatha Brahmana diz que Varuna é servido por gandarvas e Soma por apsaras. As últimas são estreitamente associadas com as águas e a fertilidade e foram mais significativas na literatura mais antiga do que na posterior Margaret e James Stutley, A Dictionary of Hinduism: its Mythology, Folklore and Development 1500 B.C. - A.D. 1500. Londres: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1977. Referências Category:Espécies inteligentes imaginárias